Doc's Secret
by Mangle6
Summary: Everyone has secrets. And some of them people would want it to stay secret until the day they die. Unfortolently Doc didn't get blessed with that luck. “Well then looks like you have no choice. You do my project or whatever else I say OR ELSE!” And his secret is now in danger, and in the hands of a nine-year-old girl.
1. Prologue: Blackmailed!

"Why thank you Doc. How's four thousand for the updates?" A man's voice said, as Doc looked up eagerly at the man.

The man was none other than Lottery Diamond.

He had dark brown skin with jet black hair, as his eye's shown emerald green. He wore a silver colored suit with a blue bow tie as he had blue church shoes to match.

"Your Welcome. And any amount you choose will be much appreciated." Doc said, Lottery chuckled.

"Your so generous Doc! Hard to believe since you have to look after such……lively…… kinder, I believe you said you called them." Lottery said, trying to find the right word to describe the animatronics.

"Oh dear did I slip into my german dialect again?" Doc said, his face growing red.

"And sweedish. But no reason to feel embarrassed after all those are the first languages you ever learned. And here's your check, do you think you can come here tomorrow? I need you to help file some papers for me." Lottery said, handing Doc the check. Doc smiled as he looked at the check,

"Of course…..but…..yo—your getting my….." Doc said trailing off in embarrassment. Lottery gained a sympathetic and concerned look,

"Yes I'm getting those for you. And don't worry I'm keeping it on the down low." Lottery said.

"Tha—Thank you. I—I really appreciate it." Doc said,

"Of course Doc. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Lottery said. Doc regained his smile and his composure.

"Thank you, once again." Doc said before leaving the room, and as he left the room. He walked through the mansion with a relieved smile on his face. But Doc's relief didn't last long as he heard Pristine's voice.

"Hey Doc-y!" Doc frowned as he ground his teeth together, but as he felt Pristine near he forced a smile and looked down at her.

"Hello Miss. Diamond. What do you need?" Doc said, keeping the hatred out of his voice.

"Well I need a favor from you Doc. I need you to build this project of mine for my science class." Pristine said,

"Ha! And what makes you think that I'd do that!?" Doc said.

"Well maybe it's because you wouldn't want the whole island to know about this." Pristine said, pulling our a file and opening it for Doc. Doc gasped and blushed a deep shade of red,

"Ho—How did you get your hands on my—" He said until Pristine cut him off.

"That doesn't matter! What does matter is that if you don't do my project and do whatever I say I will shows this on every news person on the island! What will your little kinder think of you when they see this?" Pristine said, Doc felt tears come to his eyes as he actually whimpered.

"N—No please! I—I had to _leave_ my hometown the last time people found out!" Doc said, getting on his knees begging as he began to cry.

"Well then looks like you have no choice. You do my project or whatever else I say **OR ELSE**!" Pristine said, Doc bit his lip as be sniffed trying to calm himself. But his emotions we're still getting the best of him,

"Yes! **YES**! Anything, _everything_ you desire! Just _please_ don't tell anyone! I can't deal with the humiliation like last time!" Doc said. Pristine giggled and smiled cruelly as she used one of her hands to pick Doc's head up.

"There, good slave. Now get this list of stuff. And if you aren't back in an hour, _I_. _Will_. _Tell_." Pristine said, handing Doc a long list of stuff she needed.

"Bu—But this will take forever! Plus I need to be back to make the animatronics dinner! Pristine pl—" Doc said, until he was slapped right across the face. He let out a yelp pain and looked at Pristine in shock.

"I said get the things on the list slave! And I suggest you don't talk about…..th—those…. **FREAKS**! Now _get to work_!" Pristine said, Doc winced and found himself afraid to speak. He then got up and hugged the list to his chest, before he got up and ran out the house.

"See you later _slave_!" Doc heard Pristine's voice call out, Doc whimpered as hid tears flowed even more. As they stained his beard and reminded him that if he didn't do what he was told.

There would be a lot more coming.

 _'There, good slave. Now get this list of stuff. And if you aren't back in an hour, **I**. **Will**. **Tell**.'_ Pristine's voice kept ringing in Doc's head.


	2. An Unfair Punishment

Doc was almost done with the list as he needed only one more thing, as he held a big triple layered paper bag. But Doc didn't have much money left as he had to cash in his check early thanks to Pristine and her list of _**VERY EXPENSIVE**_ things. The short man stopped at the best funnel cake shop in town as he walked in with the help of someone holding the door open for him.

"Thank you." Doc said, as he walked into the store and put the bag down. Sighing in relief, as he was finally able to put the bag down.

"Your welcome." A voice replied, and Doc turned around to see Mike. Who had his hat securely over his head and wore a blue jacket.

"Oh hey Mike! What are you doing here?" Doc said,

"I just came over here looking for Nat. He said he stopped by here to pick up some powdered sugar for his mum. But I guess he left. What's with all the stuff anyway? Even with twenty-seven children I've never seen you buy that much." Mike said. As swore he saw Mike's canines and incisors look suspiciously like fangs he'd seem in Amber's mouth. But Doc quickly forgot about it as his face went red.

"O—Oh well I—I'm just doing a favor for Lo—Lottery." Doc stammered, Mike raised an eyebrow. He then looked around Doc and saw what looked to be a set of nail polish, among other things, in the bag.

"I know your lying. But since it's none of my business I'm not getting involved." Mike said, Doc let out a sigh of relief before he composed himself once more. Mike shook his head,

"I'll be seeing you." He said before leaving. Doc then looked at the time and he felt himself have a mini-heart attack.

He only had ten minutes left.

Doc then looked at the long line in front of him. And prayed that the line would get shorter quickly.

*

Pristine sat in her positively pink room, as the walls we're painted a bright magenta. While her room floor was covered by a white carpet. Her bed was very plush with satin pillow and bed covers, the room was covered in plushies of animals. As a large pink wooden vanity sat in the corner of Pristine's room while a huge flat screen t.v. was attached to the wall in front of Pristine's bed. Her best friend sat on the floor while Pristine was on the bed.

As the two were laughing up a storm,

"He seriously didn't do it did he?" Royal said.

"Yes! But I can't blame him if I we're as delusional as that loser I'd not want anyone to find out either!" Pristine said, suddenly the room door opened and Doc walked in. He put the bag on the floor as he pulled out two funnel cakes and handed them to Pristine.

"Good job Docline! Nice to know you can read!" Pristine said, and her and Royal laughed. While Doc blushed, as he gritted his teeth together.

"I'm surprised he can speak with a brain as small as his!" Royal pitched in, and again the girls laughed. Doc's face went even redder with anger and shame finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Just because your blackmailing me doesn't mean you get to disrespect me you little tik!" He finally blurted, Doc slapped two hands over his mouth realizing what he had just said. Both Royal and Pristine gasped,

"Uh-oh, adults aren't supposed to say swears even if they are in a different language." Royal said.

"I agree maybe we should teach him a lesson." Pristine said, but before she could even think of a punishment Royal whispered something in her ear. Suddenly Pristine giggled,

"That's brilliant! Doc take your shorts off." She ordered. Doc blushed and looked back at the door, only for Royal to have closed and locked it.

"Wha—What are you go—gonna do?" Doc asked fearfully,

"Just shut up and take your shorts off!" Pristine said. Doc jumped and bit his lip, he then gulped as he very hesitantly took his shorts off. Doc then put hands over his underwear before Pristine glared at him.

"Put your hands to your sides!" She ordered. Doc sniffed as tears came from his eye's,

"Do it now or else your secret will be spilled!" Royal said. Doc finally put his hands to the side and shut his eye's revealing that he was wearing pink frilly panties.

"Hardly something an man would wear right Royal!" Pristine said,

"What man? Oh! Do you mean the whimpering, sniveling, crybaby? I'm surprised he isn't in diapers!" Royal commented and her and Pristine laughed again. Doc covered his eyes with his hands as he wished it would stop.

"Alright enough laughing! Royal get me my super bedazzled brush!" Pristine ordered, "And Doc…..take off your coat and lay on your belly." Doc looked confused and terrified but he did as he was told. Royal then came back with a purple brush as the back of it was bedazzled with rounded titanium triangles. Royal smiled maliciously,

"Alright Doc you get fifty spankings. Twenty-five for cursing, fifteen for hesitating, and ten for being a freak." She said. Doc gasped, he had never been spanked before. When he was a child he was always good and newer caused much trouble that warranted such punishment.

"Wa—Wait please don't!" Doc cried out,

"Make that sixty!" Pristine said.

"But—" Doc said,

"Make that seventy!" Royal said.

"Please don't do it! Anything else!" Doc said panic now driving his mind,

"Make that ninety! Do you want to go for one hundred?" Royal said. Doc went silent as he began crying, Royal smirked as Pristine walked over to Doc. And raised the back of the brush over Doc's behind, finally she smacked the brush with a much force as possible on Doc's behind. Doc let out a scream of pain,

"Oh and Royal don't forget to count! We couldn't want to lose count, would we?" Pristine said.

"Sure thing Diamond!" Royal said, winking to her best friend.

*

Royal and Pristine had "lost count" five times as Doc very slowly made his way home.

It was very late, way past the animatronics bed time as Doc winced with every step he made. Underneath Doc's shorts, his underwear we're torn and ripped. While his behind was bleeding having blisters, cuts, and bruises all over it. Doc sniffed, in a way, he was glad to be going home so late it meant that all the animatronics would be in bed and not see him like this. And as Doc walked home his brain came up with ideas to solve his problem.

 _'I could tell Pristine's dad. No I'm sure she'd post my secret on one of those social media sights. I….I could call the police! No….Pristine would bribe them, tell my secret. And the police officers would most likely not believe a grown adult is being blackmailed by a nine year old.'_ Doc thought, he continued to think. But as he quickly ran out of ideas he realized that he was stuck between a rock a hard place. He couldn't tell anyone or else Pristine would tell. The only way he could get out of this is if he committed suicide (which he'd never do). Ran away (which Doc again would never do), or break free from Pristine and her his secret spilled.

And even then Doc would be an ostracized outcast if that we're to happen. And Doc wasn't even sure how the animatronics would react. Doc whimpered as the animatronics invaded his mind.

 _'What am I going to do!? What will the animatronics say tomorrow morning?'_ Doc thought, as he knew the animatronics may be a bit naïve by they weren't stupid. Him being gone for the entire night was going to get all of them worried. Finally Doc got to his and the animatronics home and pulled out the keys. He then unlocked the door and just as Doc was going to take a breathe if relief Mangle jumped out like a jack-in-box. Doc was so shocked he ended up landing on his thoroughly injured posterior.

"There you are! Me and the other's we're so worried! There waiting right in the—" Mangle said, until she smelled the scent of fresh blood. She then looked at Doc who was currently trying no to scream in anguish. Mangle gained a worried look,

"Yo—Your hurt! I'm sorry! Where does it hurt?" She said sounding just like a mother.

"Ma—Mangle I—I'm just fine." Doc said getting up, trying to keep his winces to minimum. Mangle looked at Doc for a moment as her pupils grew slowly and then went back to their normal size. Mangle then shuddered before snapping out of her trance.

"Your not fine. Your hurt. And your coming with me." Mangle said, gaining a serious tone. She then picked up Doc and laid him on her back belly first. Mangle made her way to the kitchen and Doc felt shame and fear wash over him as he saw all the animatronics we're gathered there.

"There you are we we're so scared that yo—" Balloria said, until her and the other animatronics smelled the scent of fresh blood.

"Honey are you alright?" Bonnie said, picking Doc up.

"No he's not! He's hurt!" Mangle said, and everyone started muttering to each other trying to figure out what to do.

Meanwhile Doc sank into Bonnie's arm, wishing that he could just get himself out of this mess.


	3. Diapered Dilemma

Doc's eye's slowly opened as he rose from his laying position in bed. But as soon as Doc made those movements he felt pain shoot through him. At first Doc was confused on why his posterior was hurting. But as soon as he remembered Pristine his face went red as tears came to the corners of his eyes. As Pristine and Royal's voices echoed in his head,

 _'Wow Doc you blubber worse then Mike!'_

 _'Yeah what kind of man would allow two nine-year-olds drag him down to such demining levels?'_ Doc shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Suddenly a knock came from his room door, causing him to jump slightly. The door then opened and he saw Funtime Foxy walking into the room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you doing okay?" Funtime Foxy asked, her eyes scanning over Doc.

"Ye—Yes I'm fine." Doc replied, "But if I may ask? How did you know I was awake?" Funtime Foxy blushed for a moment.

"Well I could say me and the guys put a cam in your room to make sure no harm came to you. But…..in reality I just stationed myself at the door and just happened to wake up at this time." She said,

"That's…..very sweet Funtime Fo—" Doc said until Funtime Foxy cleared her throat.

"I mean that's very sweet Vixen." Doc corrected, as a smile came to his face.

"Thanks!" Funtime Foxy said, and just after she said that did both her and Doc hear a phone ringing. Funtime Foxy looked to see a flip phone vibrating and ringing on the side table to Doc's bed. Doc went and grabbed his phone and raised an eyebrow as he saw it was an unknown number. But Doc answered it thinking I'd just be a wrong caller. He then put the phone to his ear, but who he heard made his blood turn cold.

 _"Hello Docline!"_ Pristine's voice came through the phone, _"Did you enjoy your punishment?"_ Doc gulped as his face began to go red.

 _"Listen me and Royal came up with an amazing thing for you to do! We need you to come over here in a big, poofy, crinkly diaper and we need you to ware them for as long as we say from today."_ Doc cringed as he bit his lip,

 _"And from today on you have to use the diapers and go to me or Royal for changes. A package of all the supplies you'll need will be delivered by eight o'clock. See you later Docline."_ Pristine said, and the call ended Doc's jaw had dropped. While Funtime Foxy had a both concerned and worried look.

"Doc who was that? What did they say?" Funtime Foxy said, sounding afraid. Doc was trembling as he tried to keep his voice steady,

"No-Nothing serious. I'll deal with it later." He said.

"But—" Funtime Foxy tried to speak,

"Vixen it's fine. Why don't you tell Mangle, Yellow Belly, and Chicka to cook breakfast for today." Doc interrupted sounding a bit stressed. Funtime Foxy blinked but did as she was told she then left the room shooting a concerned look at Doc before she shut the door. Once she was gone Doc then began to cry.

*

Doc had very baggy pants replacing his shirts as crinkling resonated with every movement he made. The short man was now walking through town trying to get to Pristine's mansion as quickly as possible. The crinkling was loud as almost everyone in town gave Doc confused, disgusted, or even mocking looks. Doc hated to admit it but the very plush padding felt nice against his bruised behind. But unfortulently it spread Doc's legs out making it harder for him to walk normally.

Doc put his hands in his pants pockets as he looked down at the ground and tried to drown out the islanders voices.

 _"Is he really that old to need one of those things?"_

 _"I didn't know he had a fetish for diapers."_

 _"Mommy why's a strange noise coming from the man's pants?"_

Doc bit his lip, but soon his face contorted into a look of horror as in the corner of his eye's he saw Mike, Amber, and Nat. Mike had a look of discomfort as he look at everything but Doc. Amber's wings we're stiff and spread out for all to see as she had a shocked yet neutral expression on her face. And finally Nat's face was completely red as he used Mike's hat to fan his face which had his lustful green eye's gleaming in delight. Doc picked up his pace and just prayed that this would all be over soon.

*

He had just gotten to Lottery and Pristine's mansion, as Doc tried his best not to cry. Doc hurried upstairs to Lottery's office and the short man immediately sat on one of the chairs. A chorus of crinkles announced to any made or butler who just so happened to pass by that room at the moment that Doc had just sat down. Doc blushed but tried to keep his movements to a minimum. Suddenly the door opened and Doc tensed up as Lottery walked in.

"Good Morning Doc! Nice to see your early! I'm very busy today, so just try to organize everything on my desk to the best of your ability. Do you have any questions or anything?" Lottery asked,

"N—No I'm good." Doc said. Lottery raised an eyebrow,

"Are you sure? Nothing?" He said. Doc swallowed back to urge to tell Lottery about Pristine,

"I'm sure, one-hundred percent positive." Doc said. Lottery still didn't look convinced but didn't know what else to do as he left. Doc waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore to start moving. He then moved over to the desk which had piles of piles of disorganized papers. As right next to the desk was a filing cabinet, Doc then sighed glad to have something distract him from his current situation.

Doc had just finished filing the papers away (and cleaning the room) as he out the last paper away. Once Doc closed the cabinet drawer he realized that he felt pain in his lower abdomen. His instincts immediately told Doc to run to the restroom but he remembered what Pristine had told him. Doc whimpered as the pain only seemed to grow,

 _'I—I don't just have to stand here. I should just go home and try to use this thing there.'_ Doc thought. As he got himself moving ignoring the signals his brain sent to his bladder. But as Doc neared the stairs he felt as if someone pushed him. Doc let out a yelp as he fell down the stairs, when he landed on the first floor. Doc saw Pristine was towering over him with a cruel grin.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Docline. How's his diaper Royal is it dry?" Pristine said, Doc blushed and looked over his shoulder to see Royal walking down the stairs. Once Royal got down the stairs she made sure to pat Doc's diaper making sure to make as much noise as possible. Doc whimpered,

"Pl—Please stop." He said.

"What was that!? Did I say you could speak?" Pristine demanded,

"N—No…." Doc said. But Pristine slapped him in response, Doc yelped and shrank back like an abused dog. He looked back up at Pristine and he saw the girl looked as if she had just remembered something.

"Doc, Royal just reminded me you should have a snack after working for my daddy." Pristine said,

"I—I'm not really that—" Doc said until he felt Pristine kick his bottom. It didn't (really) hurt it was just the crinkling that shut Doc up.

"Nonsense you will eat all of what I serve you. No questions asked. Understand?" Pristine said, Doc bit his lip but nodded. And Pristine and Royal led Doc to the kitchen, where an entire feast seemed to be laid out for him. In fact Doc was sure that if all the animations came here and ate all the food presented he was sure they'd be full for once!

"There you go! Eat up." Royal said, with a sinister grin. Doc gulped but started eating all the food, even after his stomach told him he was full. Eventually when all the food was gone Doc took a seat for a moment as his stomach ached.

"I didn't think you could do it." Royal said, "You must have one big of an appetite." Doc winced he didn't want to think about how much food he had just eaten.

"Hopefully that diaper is think enough." Pristine said, looking up at the clock on the wall.

"Wha—What do you mean?" Doc said,

"Well you've just had over seven bottles of water worth of liquids. And I may have slipped laxatives into some of your food and drinks. To be exact I put in eight laxatives. So you should be feeling the effects any minute now." Pristine said with a wicked grin.

" **WHA** — **WHAT**!?" Doc said looking at Pristine fearfully, "Do you realize what could happen to me! The human body can't take too much waste or fluids rushing out of the body at one time or else it could cause irreversible damage!" Pristine and Royal both seemed unfazed. Either they didn't care or didn't understand what could happen to Doc. He gasped as his stomach gurgled and moaned, he looked fearfully at his stomach then back at the girls. As the laxatives pushed everything Doc just ate out of his stomach.


	4. Finding Doc

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **Fanfreddyfic: Oh no! That could hurt the human body and possibly kill him! Those ideots!**_

 _ **Mangle6: You'd be correct!**_

 _ **Random Guest: Pristine is a bully and there are more words i could use to describe her but i will not use them here. I Hope she gets what she deserves at the end of this story :( I mean you meant her to be mean and nasty, but this story shows that her mean streak is like the Mariana trench, deep and horrible!**_

 _ **Mangle6: Yeah she's as cruel as she is popular.**_

*

In a split second Doc's voice raised to a girlish shriek as he felt unforgiving pain as it felt as if he was defecating and urinating fire! Doc's legs gave out as he fell on the floor tears of pain pouring down his cheeks. His body trembled, as it tried to get used to this wave of agony. But as it continued Doc's screams worsened until his voice went silent. Eventually Doc's bowels and bladder ran out and the man tried to get up. But Doc soon hit the ground passing out.

*

Three hours had passed as Doc had been moved to Pristine's room. Royal was hyperventilating as she paced around the room, while Pristine never left Doc. The man was pale (even paler their Royal) as the only indication that he was alive (minus his heartbeat) was his shallow breathing.

"Pristine he hasn't woken up! What if he's in a coma!?" Royal said,

"He's not! His body probably just put itself to sleep from over-exertion." Pristine said.

"And that's better!? We need to tell his family!" Royal said, pulling out her phone. Only for Pristine to slap the phone out of Royal's hands and slam her against the wall.

"You do that and our deal is done! Now sit down and don't speak! I need to think!" Pristine said, Royal's pupils shrank back as she sat where she stood and went silent. Pristine then paced as she looked at Doc and then to the floor. Suddenly an idea sprang in her head,

"I got it! Royal……your three mini-doodlemans' don't like strangers right?" Pristine said. Royal simply nodded as she had a look of fear and horror on her face.

"Good. Now help me feed Doc to the dog's."

*

Foxy and Freddy ran through down as the clock tower stroke eleven o'clock at night.

"Freddy what if we don't find Doc?" Foxy said nervously,

"Nonsense we're going to find him." Freddy said.

"But—" Foxy said,

"I hate to interrupt but we're going to find him. You and Mangle have the best since of smell. The only reason she isn't here is because she'd make too much noise and wake the entire island." Freddy said, Foxy nodded.

"I—I just hope he's okay. The last male we ever let her close to us…..was—was…." Foxy said trailing off, as tears built into his eye's.

"I—I know. But let's not focus on that we just need to keep—" Freddy said, until he saw Foxy had stopped. Foxy jerked his head to the left, as his nose blinked a bright red his ears raised. He then took off without a word, and Freddy quickly chased after his friend.

"Foxy wait! You can't run on your bad—" Freddy said, until he heard a crack and heard Foxy his the ground.

"Owwww…." Foxy said, Freddy immediately ran over and saw his friend's left paw was limp as one of the fingers on it twitched.

"Foxy you know you can't run on your paw." Freddy said, helping Foxy up his nose still blinking.

"I know, I—I just got Doc's scent." Foxy said sheepishly, as he lifted his bad paw up.

"Okay but your smart, you literally have a genius diploma in math and science, you need to think ahead." Freddy said, Foxy nodded.

"I'm sorry." He replied,

"Don't be sorry. Be careful. I—I'd hate it if you got hurt." Freddy said. Foxy blushed and smiled before he got up and started running, keeping his left paw up. Freddy followed running on all fours to keep up with Foxy, as him and Foxy got closer his friend's nose blinked more often. It got until Foxy's nose was as bright as Rudolph the red nose reindeer's. Foxy looked around and as his eye's landed on where he was his eye's went wide.

"Whoa." He said, soon after Freddy followed.

"Okay Foxy where's Do—whoa." The bear responded, as he saw what Foxy saw. The place was a huge periwinkle, cream, and gold colored mansion. As it looked to be in a Victorian style, a huge gate towered over the animatronics as it was made of pure silver.

"Rad." Foxy said,

"Dido." Freddy agreed. Eventually Freddy and Foxy snapped out of their dazes.

"Okay, Doc is here somewhere so we just need to see the owners and ask if they've seen him." Freddy said, until him and Foxy heard very annoying yapping. Both him and Foxy looked to see that in between the gates bars we're three doggy faces. They both that the dog farthest to the left was very short having fur that covered his eyes as it's fur was tan and had black splotches all over it. It's tail was very poofy as it jumped while yapping looking the most (adorably) agitated. The dog farthest to the right was very skinny as it's fur was shot, all but it's tail and ears.

The dog's fur was black as it had black spots around it's eye's. It yapped while trying to squeeze it's head through one of the bars. And finally there was the middle dog who was more then diffidently the alpha. It was taller then the other dogs as It's fur was at medium length being very curly. The dog's curl was colored from black to brown as it had the loudest bark.

"Will you guys shut it! We'll get away from "your land" soon enough. We just need to find our dad." Foxy said clearly annoyed,

"Wait! You can understand them?" Freddy said in amazement. Foxy blushed before nodding,

"Yes, what of it?" He said.

"They might know where Doc is! Can you talk to them?" Freddy said, Foxy blinked and looked back at the dogs.

"I—I don't know." He said,

"I promise I won't tell a soul! But we need to find Doc!" Freddy said. Foxy sighed, he then cleared his throat and turned to the dog's.

 _"Hey mutt get away from our turf!"_

 _"Yeah this is our home!"_

 _"Yeah get away before your fleas infect us!"_ The dog's yapped,

 _"I don't have fleas! And I'm not a mutt! Listen have you seen a human around here? He's short, has a grey beard, where's a lab coat."_ Foxy barked back.

 _"We're color blind cat-for-brains!"_ The middle dog replied her female voice high-pitched with a sassy tone,

 _"Right! He smells like estrogen, anti-bacterial soap, and disinfectant."_ Foxy said.

 _"That sack of flesh was him!? Well then he's right behind us!"_ The middle dog said,

 _"Well give him he's our master."_ Foxy said.

 _"Fine! He's too smelly anyway! And that's saying a lot for a human!"_ The dog to the left said, and the three pushed a shallowly breathing Doc over. Foxy cleared his throat as he banged his tail against the ground. His tail glowed yellow as Doc glowed yellow as well before he gently landed on Foxy's back. Him and Freddy smiled, as they we're so happy they immediately ran home.

*

When Foxy and Freddy got home they walked Doc to his room, and as Freddy turned the light's on in Doc's room. As he turned around back to Foxy, Freddy's (artificial) heart skipped it beat. He then screamed falling over on his behind,

"What's wrong!?" Foxy said.

"B-B-B-B-Bl….." Freddy stammered looking sick as his cheeks went green, Foxy raised an eyebrow and put Doc on the bed. But he screamed as well seeing what had caused Freddy to scream.

It was Doc.

Doc had bite marks and gashes all over his body, as his lab coat, pants, and hair was stained with blood and dirt. Doc's skin was paler anything as his breathing was almost non-existent. Foxy was paralyzed, while Freddy ran from the room as quickly as possible. Waking everyone in the house.


	5. Growing Concerns

_**Random Guest: Oooh, when the others find out who did it, Royal and Pristine are gonna be in sooo much trouble.**_

 _ **Mangle6: Oh yeah big time!**_

 _ **Fanfreddyfic: *hyperventallates* Oh hell! T-those evil monsters! They hurt Doc!**_

 _ **Mangle6: Yep and just wait till you read what they're gonna do next!**_

*

Two days had passed.

As heart monitor beeped as a drip was connected to Doc's arm, all of his injuries had been stitched or bandaged up. As Doc's skin had gained some of his normal color back. Suddenly though Doc squirmed in his sleep as his eye's slowly opened. He rubbed his eye's and simply looked up at the ceiling as his mind slowly woke up and dusted off the cobwebs. Doc looked at himself as he saw his condition, he then looked around the room and saw that he was in a hospital room.

Doc saw the light's we're out in his room as he looked out the window and saw that the sun was bright in the sky (most likely mid-day).

 _'Okay now you know where you are. Now you just need to remember what happened that ended you he—'_ Doc thought until his mind came to a screeching halt, the short man then felt in between his legs. As he both felt relief and fear at the same time, and in response Doc's heart monitor shot up in beats per minute.

 _'I—I can't believe I'm thinking this….but I need to get a diaper on!'_ Doc thought, but suddenly the man heard a voice.

"He's awake! He's awake!" Doc looked and saw Mangle, who had the biggest smile on her face. Suddenly all the other animatronics barged into the room.

"Yay! Daddy is awake!" Golden Freddy exclaimed, everyone looked at him incredulously.

"U—Uh I mean…..yay Doc isn't in a coma!" Golden Freddy corrected, as his face went red.

"Anyway we're so happy your okay! We didn't know what to do when you we're all bitten, bruised, and cut!" Balloria said,

"Yes we called the hospital in a heartbeat!" Enard said. Doc smiled,

"I'm just glad you are all alright. Now, when can I check-out of here? I should be getting back to taking care of all of you." He said his voice sounding weak in hoarse.

"I don't know but you shouldn't rush your recovery Doc." Foxy said,

"Yeah! By what we've heard they said your dehydrated." Funtime Freddy said.

"And that you have minor internal damage on your penis and anus. Though I'm not sure how that happened, also the doctors must have made a mistake cause they said "vagina" instead of "penis"." Funtime Foxy said, Doc blushed firetruck red.

"Yes…..a mistake. Now…..ummm…..why don't all of you leave and get a check-up. You all need one after all, and once that is over I think it's best you go home. I'll be coming shortly once your gone." He muttered,

"What!? No way! You've been knocked out for over ten hours straight! We're gonna make sure no harm comes to ya!" Toy Bonnie said.

"I appreciate your concern, and I can understand your concern. But the doctors may want to run more tests on me. Or they may want to tell me some personal information. And they can't do that if your hovering over me, so please go home. And you may do anything you please as long as it doesn't end up burning the house down." Doc said his voice going weaker as he spoke, all the animatronics looked at each other and then back at Doc.

"O—Okay Doc. But…..the doctors won't hurt us……will they?" Chicka said,

"No, but Mangle they will have to touch you a few times. Not anything extreme, just remember to breathe like the therapist said." Doc said gently. Mangle nodded, trembling slightly at the thought of being touched.

"K—K." She said,

"We'll seeya later dad." Bonnie said, before her and the other animatronics left the room.

*

The sun was just about to set as Doc's doctor undid all the wires to his patients body and arms.

"Thank you." Doc said trying not to strain hid voice, once all the wires we're removed.

"Your welcome. Now remember your holding muscles aren't as strong as they used to be. So when you need to go you need to get to the bathroom immediately. And don't forget to drink liquids." The doctor said,

"Of course." Doc said blushing slightly, knowing what the consequences would be if he didn't.

"And your clothes have been cleaned and washed and are in the restroom." The doctor said,

"Thank you." Doc said. And once the doctor left Doc shut the door and walked into the restroom to get changed.

*

The handle of the bathroom door twisted as Doc opened the door with a relaxed smile on his face. But as soon as Doc saw who was in front of him he froze, his smile falling like an anvil.

"Hello Docline where's your diaper?" Pristine said holding a purse, as Doc gulped.

"Th—Th—The ho—hospital didn't ha—have any i—in my size." He stammered,

"Well then as soon as you get home why don't you put one on!" Pristine said. Doc nodded fearfully,

"But right now we need you to follow us. Right Royal?" Pristine said. And Royal nodded, though her eye's never left the ground.

"Bu—But what a—are you going to?" Doc said weakly. Until Pristine slapped Doc with her purse, it was so heavy Doc hit the side of the wall. As he let out a very hoarse yelp of pain,

"No talking! Now come on Doc let's get to my house." Pristine said.

*

The basement to the Diamond family mansion opened, as Doc and Royal had fearful looks. While Pristine had a evil grin, they all walked down the stairs. Pristine closing and locking the door behind them. Once they all got down the stairs Pristine spoke,

"Now Doc get down on the center of the room…….and strip down in front of us right now." She said. Both Royal and Doc gasped,

"Pri—Pristine! Maybe we should just stop while we're ahead. Pl—Plus I'm not comforta—" Royal said. But Pristine slapped her with her purse, Royal yelped as that side of her face became bruised as a result. Pristine then turned back to Doc,

"Now do it! Or else the island will know that your—" Pristine said. But she cut herself off as Doc did as he was ordered, the poor man was crying. As he shook knowing there was no way out of this, as he took off his lab coat and then his shirt.


	6. Secret Blown

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **Marionetty: Forgot to put my name! I'm the guest you responded to this chapter.** **Poor Doc. I just figured out what his secret is...**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Yep, I suggest you pray for Doc.**_

 _ **Fanfreddyfic: *growls* T-they d-d-did that t-to Doc...*ROARS* ILL SEND THEM WERE THEY BELONG...SIX FEET UNDER GROUND!**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): You may want to get some anger managment classes cause your only going to hate these two even more! (Especially Pristine.)**_

*

All the animatronics were downstairs waiting in worry as their ten o'clock bed time was nearing. Finally the clock struck ten but none of the animations dared moved to their rooms. After a long painful silence finally Baby opened her mouth to speak. Only for a portal to open up above them. All the animatronics looked both stunned and amazed they soon moved out the way as they head a familiar voice cry out.

"Incoming!" Lottery then came through the portal screaming as he crashed onto the ground, Amber, Nat, and Mike came soon after and as soon as they did the portal closed. Mike and Nat jumped off of Amber's back, while Amber landed on her two feet dusting herself off. And finally Lottery got up looking annoyed,

"Rich important guest! Better make a snack!" Freddy said. He then ran off to the kitchen, not waiting for a reply. Mangle gasped and pushed Mike, Nat, and Amber out of the way and helped Lottery up.

"I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry for their behavior!" Mangle said, getting in a begging position.

"Oh come on! Your acting as if we committed a felony!" Amber said,

"Actually. Kidnapping is a felony." Mike said; "But sir we needed to get you here. It's about your daughter." Lottery's demeanor immediately changed.

"What did she do now? And break it to me gently." He said, already feeling a headache coming on.

"That's the thing we know she's up to something. But we need all the facts we can get to figure out what." Nat said, suddenly everyone heard the kitchen door open. And Freddy came in holding a plate a miniature sandwiches, Lottery sighed and walked over to Freddy picking up a sandwich.

"Alright. I'm sure whatever Pristine did wasn't so bad." He said, trying to give his daughter the benefit of the doubt.

*

Doc was crying his eye's out as his body was now covered in bruises, his voice was cracking as he tried to keep himself as low to the ground as possible. Pristine smiled as she snickered wickedly, while Royal had hid herself in a corner. Trying to block out Doc's sobs,

"Doc, just tell me. What made you think you could pull this off?" Pristine said. Doc slowly looked up at Pristine,

"Well!?" The girl demanded. Doc winced,

"I—I don't know…..I—I just felt that I'd be a good thing for me to do." He said.

"Well it was a _terrible_ thing. Now you have to hide what your supposed to be!" Pristine said, Doc winced and looked towards his clothes.

"Ca—Can I please put my clothes back on?" Doc whispered fearfully, Pristine smirked.

"Sure. But first you need a diaper much thicker then the last one. After all your other one broke from your little 'accident'." She said, Doc blushed a deep shade of red but didn't interject. Pristine then walked away as she heard Doc lay down. She pulled out a very think diaper that had a plastic wrap over it, as the diaper was red with teddy bear designs on it. And as she walked back to Doc and started to get the diaper on him the man whimpered. But just as Pristine fastened the diaper, the door opened with a huge slam.

Hearing her father shout,

"PRISTINE DIAMOND!" Pristine jumped. Her pupils dilating back in fear as she heard numerous footsteps storming down the stairs.

"Alright Pristine! I don't care of your rich your getting hog tied you snooty ba—sweet death note manga!" Enard said, as him and the others had just gotten down the stairs. Everyone then went silent, Pristine froze her mind crashing. Royal squeezing tighter into her corner, the animatronics all stunned their faces red as they we're trying to not stare at the big, poofy diaper on their dad. Amber wings had gone rigid her eye's wide in shock, as Mike couldn't help but stare. Nat's legs we're shaking as he had pulled his hat over his eye's.

Lottery's jaw had dropped, and finally Doc's pupils had dilated as she felt the most embarrassed then anyone in the room. Finally after a few tense moments Freddy took a deep breathe and gave Pristine an icy-cold glare.

"Your lucky I don't rip your intestines out you worthless meat sack." Toy Bonnie said, snapping out of her daze, and that set off a chain-reaction snapping everyone out of their dazes.

"Erp…..yeah! You get away from Doc right now!" Funtime Freddy said, Pristine looked at her dad who was furious. She knew she was already dead so she spoke,

"Figures. You want to protect the "guy" that's been lying to you." Pristine said. All the animatronics raised an eyebrow,

"Lying? That's silly Doc never lie to us! Plus if he doesn't want to tell us something then he doesn't have to." Mangle said.

"Mmmm-humm. Now move it brat!" Chocker said, shoving Pristine to the side as she walked herself over to Doc. Pristine opened her mouth to speak,

"Pristine! Not a word!" Lottery said. Pristine faltered slightly at the sound of her dad's voice, but as she looked over to Doc (who was getting Chocker's help getting re-dressed).

"Well I have all you freaks, minus my dad, know that Doc isn't even a man! He's transgender!" Pristine blurted, Amber, Nat, and Mike gasped. While Lottery looked ready to blow, but all of the animations looked confused. Doc became paralyzed, blushing a bright shade of red his eye's widening and his pupils dilated.

"Tra-Trans-gen-der? What's that?" Mangle said, mispronouncing the word as it rolled off her tongue.

"I've heard of that word. I know that word. Where have I heard it?" Bonnie muttered, Doc started sweating knowing it would only be a matter of seconds until Bonnie remembered. And the other's quickly connected the dots, the animatronics were a bit naïve but not stupid.

"You IDIOTS! How can you not know!? It means that Doc is pretending that he's a—" Pristine said, only for her dad to shout.

" **PRISTINE DIAMOND! ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL SEND YOU TO MILITARY SCHOOL** " Pristine gasped and went silent, just as Bonnie looked as if she finally remembered. Her eye's then drifted over to Doc before her face became a look of shock and disbelief. Doc had just gotten his lab coat on as slowly one-by-one all of the animatronics faces became a look of shock or disbelief. All their eye's then landed on Doc, he then felt his heart race as his breathes became haggard.

"D-D-Doc—" Foxy stammered, but before he could continue Doc ran through the group. Effortlessly getting his way upstairs, and once he did Doc continued running. Even as he heard the animatronics scream out—

" _DOC WAIT_!" at once. Doc ran for the front door, as be heard what could only be one of the animatronics run up the stairs after him. Doc bust through the front door and continued running. He didn't care how much of a scene he made as he sobbed his eye's out. His diaper crinkling so loudly it almost drowned out the murmuring of the islanders around him.

He couldn't do it.

He needed to get away.

*

Freddy had stopped directly at the exit of the door, watching (and hearing) Doc run away until he was no more but a gray speak. Freddy felt an urge telling him to run, but his inner gentleman told him that he couldn't make a scene in public. He then sighed and closed the double doors, Freddy got on all fours and started pacing. As all of the other animatronics we're trying to think as well. Amber, Nat, Mike, (sorta) Pristine, and Lottery all watched worriedly not knowing what was going through their heads.

"I just—I don't understand! Why would anyone want to be the opposite sex of what their supposed to be?! I—I mean I don't mean to sound rude but I don't get it!" Mangle said,

"I don't know. Maybe they we're the opposite gender in their past life? I'd make more sense." Enard said.

"Forget that! We need to find Doc! He could hurt himself or worse!" Puppet Bon-Bon said,

"How can we find Doc if we don't understand why he's like this!? Even if we do find him he's gonna need comfort and we can't do that if we're confused!" Foxy said.

"No! We need to hurry up and get Doc! We'll just tell he—him we accept his choice! It's he—his choice!" BaBa said catching himself a couple of times, eventually all the animatronics (minus Freddy) began arguing. Lottery rolled his eye's, he had to give the animatronics one thing, at least they we're trying to plan something out. He then let out a broad whistle bringing the animatronics back to reality.

" **SILENCE**! Amber, Nat, Mike you three search the forest for Doc!" Lottery said, and the three nodded.

"Every animatronic but Freddy go out across the island as discreetly as possible and search for Doc." He continued, all the animatronics nodding as well. "Freddy you stay here incase Doc comes back, and while you wait make dinner good sir whoever finds Doc will bring him here." Lottery went-on, and Freddy smiled his cheeks flaring.

" **Pristine** you help Freddy, and Freddy keep an eye on her and you have permission to spank her if she misbehaves. Does anyone have any questions?" Lottery said, as Pristine's face went red. But other then that nobody seemed to disagree.

"Alright then now everyone get to your jobs! We need to find Doc!" Lottery said,

"Yes sir, rich-boss man!" Golden Freddy said, before him and the other's made their way out the door splitting-up. Amber, Mike, and Nat followed after all three heading to the forest.

"All right, behave Pristine. Keep her on the reigns Freddy. I'll see you both later." Lottery said, briskly making his way out of the mansion. Freddy then nervously made his way to the kitchen, never letting his eye's leave a extremely mad Pristine.

But as the two walked away they failed to notice Royal sneaking her way out of the house.


	7. Looking For Doc

_**Fanfreddyfic: YOU LITTLE BRAT! IT WAS HIS SECRET TO TELL THEM NOT YOURS! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I WENT AROUND AND TOLD EVERY ONE YOUR SECRET HUH!? YOU MAY THINK YOUR BETTER AND PRETTIER THAN EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOUR NOT! YOUR UGLY ON THE INSIDE AND IF YOU KEEP IT UP NO ONES GONNA EVER TRULEY LIKE YOU! THEYLL ONLY EVER LIKE YOU FOR YOUR DADS MONEY! ITS NOT YOURS BECAUSE YOU CANT EVER INHERIT A FORTUNE UNTIL YOUR EIGHTEEN. SO YOUR NOT RICH YOUR DAD IS SO GET USED TO BEING LIKE EVERY BODY ELSE! YOU MAY THINK THIS WORLD IS ALL CANDY AND RAMBOWS...BUT ITS NOT! SO IF YOU KEEP DOING WHAT YOU ARE NOW THEN YOULL PROBIBLY END UP DEAD ALONE IN AN ALLEY WAY!**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Wow. Just wow. That was an impressive amount of anger crammed into one review.**_

 _ **Random Guest: Oh dear. Doc in his weakened state could get hurt or worse killed. I wanted a certain Spoiled brat to get punished and it seems you read or saw my prior review so I hope that Royal finds Doc before something happens to him. Good day to you and a good story too!**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Thanks! And I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Random Guest: Even Royal has had enough of Pristine's nonsense and cruelty. Sugar plum, this Story is reaching its climax and the next chapter will be exciting! I think Royal Will find Doc and He will tell Her his story.**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): You'll just have to wait and read! And I hope you like my chapter!**_

*

Pristine sat in a chair as she watched the t.v. in the kitchen. While Freddy looked to be making a stew and mashed potatoes as he was cutting up thick slaps of steak to put in the first pot of broiling water. Pristine pulled her eyes from t.v. screen to look at Freddy for a moment.

"So when did you learn to cook?" She said, actually sounding a bit curious. Freddy stopped for a moment and looked at Pristine before his face flushed red.

"I—I picked up on it…..thanks to Doc." Freddy said, putting the meat into the pot. He then looked into the second and grabbed half a stick of butter and put it inside. He then put some salt and pepper in it before stirring it up,

"Well your really good at it." Pristine said.

"Thanks." Freddy muttered blushed consuming more of his face, "But that's not really my true calling." Pristine raised an eyebrow as she saw how red Freddy's face was. But before she could question it the t.v. suddenly went to a break news report. Both her and Freddy looked up to see two news people on the screen.

 _"We have breaking news!"_ One of the news people said, _"It appears a category four thunderstorm is coming to our island! The storm will bring in fast, cold, winds up to one hundred eighty miles per hour and will bring it freezing rain! Flashfloods are expected and ships coming from to and from the mainland are cancelled until further notice."_ Pristine and Freddy looked fearfully at each other, but that was before the other news person spoke up.

 _"That is correct. We suggest everyone to get inside their homes and turn off any and all lights and electricity. Severe lighting is also expected and we suggest that nobody leaves their homes until the storm is over."_ The t.v. then went back to it's normal channel, and as soon as it did Pristine turned off the t.v. And looked at Freddy who had broken into a cold sweat. Freddy then checked both pots before he had deduced that the food was cooked enough to not cause food poisoning. He cut the stove off as he looked back to see Pristine on her phone.

"Umm…..dad…..we have a problem…." She said, her eyes wide in fear.

*

The wind raged outside as Amber, Nat, and Mike searched the forest the best they could. Amber flew in the air as storm cloud rolled in above her. While both Mike and Nat held onto their hats looked for Doc on ground. But as the clouds completely covered the sky it started raining and it became to dark for ground search.

"I can't see anything!" Nat said,

"Amber you need to pick us up!" Mike said. Amber bit her lip as she strained her ears to hear against the screaming winds. She flew down and picked up her friends but as she flew up Amber was almost blown away. But luckily she managed to steady herself,

"Hang on! We have to head back to Pristine's!" Amber said as the rain came down harder soaking her hair and exposing her demon horns to the elements.

"Okay!" Nat and Mike replied, both knowing that their help in the search was over. Amber then made a nose dive and swung up before hitting the ground. She then flew all the way back to Pristine's mansion with Nat and Mike clinging tight to her.

*

Mangle ran through the streets as her entire body was soaked, she was shaking tremendously her tail in between her legs and ears against her skull. Her hair was drooping as she used her night vision eye's in order to see.

"Doc! Doc! **Daddy**! Please come out!" Mangle said, chocking back sobs.

"Please come out! We can't lose you!" Funtime Foxy's voice boomed against the wind and rain,

"We need you!" All three of the mini-lora's said at once. Eventually all the animatronics met up at the center of the island plaza. All of them we're out of breathe and soaking wet.

"W—We need t—to keep looking!" Baby said, but almost as soon as she said that did lighting strike and directly hit Ballora. Ballora screamed out as her body twitched and convulsed, once the electricity faded she hit the ground. Clear liquid now flowing down her legs as a dark spot was on Ballora's skirt. Ballora groaned as all the other animatronics either bit their lips, looked away, or both.

" _No—None of you_ are to _speak a word_ about this." Ballora said, And everyone nodded as she got up.

"Alright! We need to get out of here! I'm not getting struck by lighting! I know we don't enjoy it like someone we know." Foxy said, shooting Ballora a disgusted look.

"First, Foxy you shouldn't make Ballora feel bad for something she can't control. And second, what about Doc we can't leave him!" Toy Freddy said,

"Yeah but if we get struck three times it's game over for us. And we're made of metal we need to go!" Golden Freddy said. All the other's then murmured in a agreement and ran back to Pristine's mansion with lightening following them.

*

It didn't take long for the rest of the animatronics to get to safety as they all ran into the mansion. Toy Chicka shut the door behind them as a few of Lottery's butler's gave the group towels. They all wrapped the towels around them and headed to the dinning room. When the group got there they immediately sat down at the long table. As they saw Lottery, Amber, Mike, Nat, Pristine, and Freddy had all taken a seat and we're all eating.

"Any luck?" Amber said, but all the animatronics did was shake their heads holding back tears. Lottery sighed while Pristine sunk into her chair feeling death glares from all the animatronics.

"May God help him." Lottery muttered under his breathe, praying for Doc.

*

Royal had checked everywhere else on the island, as she was now searching every tree, boulder, or hole Doc could hide (he was a small man after all). Royal's hair was a sloppy wet mess, as she sneezed her body shaking in the cold. Every once in a while Royal would have just dodged a lightning strike. Royal's breathing became heavy after a while, and she was about to call it quits. That is until she saw a flash of white from a hole in a tree.

"Huh?" Royal said, looking back to the hole which had tree branches swinging in front of it. But between all the rain, leaves, and darkness she could see a flash of white. Royal gasped and ran towards the tree,

"Mr. Doonkle! Mr. Doonkle!" She shouted as ran. That seemed to get Doc's attention as he shifted slightly turning around to face the noise. Once Doc saw it was Royal his pupils dilated as his face went red. Royal stopped at the entrance of the tree hole but didn't move any closer not knowing what Doc would do.

"Mr. Doonkle! We have to get out of here!" Royal said, Doc glared at her as tears streamed down his face.

"And why should I trust you!? You **brats** humiliated me! This is just what happened when I went to Psychology School!" Doc snapped, his female voice braking free as it sounded more Scottish then German. Royal took a step back, as she saw the hurt and pain in Doc's eye's feeling as if a knife of guilt had hit her heart.

"I know and I can't say much for Pristine but I can say I'm very, _very_ sorry. I wanted it to stop it's just…..Pristine has too much power over me. My hands are tied." Royal said, but as she looked back she saw Doc had gotten into a fetal position as he was sobbing his eye's out. Royal frowned as she looked back at the storm, seeing it was only getting worse.

" _I don't care_! I _never_ want to see you again! Just leave me alone!" Doc said, Royal opened her mouth to speak. But she saw something in the corner of her eye, and without thinking, Royal grabbed Doc by his arm and pulled him from the tree. And the two ended up landing a few feet from the tree but before Doc could get up he heard a crack of thunder and heard the flames of fire roar behind him. Doc jumped and looked back and he was stunned to see that the tree he had been hiding in was now on fire. He looked back at Royal his eye's wide,

"Wh-Why di-did you save me?" Doc said. Royal smiled nervously,

"I'd never let someone die if I could've prevented it." She said. Doc looked back at the flames as his mind was in shock realizing if Royal hadn't been here….then…

"Thank you." Doc said, it was Royal's turn to look shocked.

"Huh!?" She said, Doc looked back at Royal a smile on his face.

"Tha-Thank you! You saved my life!" Doc said, Royal blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Well we should get out of here…..and maybe on the way….you can talk out your pain." Royal said, Doc bit his lip as he thought it over. But soon a smile came to his face,

"Sure…..but I think I'd be easier if I told you and everyone back at the mansion." Doc said. Royal smiled as Doc helped her get up, and the short man grabbed her hand.

The two then ran as fast as they could back home.

Dodging lightning along the way.

*

The animatronics we're crying as they all looked at the door hoping that Doc would come through. Even Freddy couldn't keep up his gentleman-y appearance as he has a paw over his mouth and nose catching any falling tears. Amber held Mike and Nat tightly her eyes filled to the brim with tears that refused to fall. While Nat had pulled his hat over his eye's trying to best to hide his tears, Mike cried into his hands. Pristine looked down at the floor, as her dad glared at her.

But suddenly the door swung open, and everyone was almost blown back as wind and rain entered the house. All the animatronics looked to see Doc and they immediately lit up.

" _ **DADDY**_!" They all said, running up to Doc before they all hugged him. And as they did little hologram hearts surrounded the group,

"Please don't scare us like that!" Ballora said.

"We thought you we're dead!" Toy Bonnie shouted,

"Or injured!" Petite added.

"We love you Doc!" Mangle announced,

"Please don't leave us!" Freddy said.

"WE DON'T CARE IF YOUR TRANS!" The animatronics all said at one, as the hologramic hearts became more plentiful by the moment. Doc blushed as he chucked, his voice now back to his preferred male German pitch.

"You…..You don't hate me?" Doc said,

"AS IF!" All the animatronics said.

"We love ya more then Pearl!" Marionette said, Doc blushed even redder.

"Well I'm glad you love me so much…..but can you please let me go?" He said, this time it was the animatronics turn to blush. As they all let go of Doc,

"So—Sorry Doc." Balloon Boy muttered.

"It's fine. No reason to feel embarrassed." Doc said, but as the animatronics body heat left his body he shook like a Chihuahuas. Bonnie looked around and grabbed a towel before putting it around Doc. The man then looked back to see Royal who had a towel wrapped around her.

"Y-Ya know Ro-Royal saved my life." Doc said nonchalantly,

"WHAT!?" Amber, Mike, Nat, and Pristine said.

"WHAT THE HADES!" All the animatronics said, while Lottery was too stunned to speak. Royal smiled nervously,

"Yeah if Royal hadn't gotten me out of my hiding spot I would've burned like that the tree I was in. But….she risked her own life to save me…..she's a good girl….on the inside at least." Doc said. Pristine glared at Royal who shuddered and gulped in response. But that soon disappeared as Toy Bonnie ran up to Royal and gave her a bear hug (and yes pun intended).

"Thank you. Your our hero. If Doc had died…..the island would have to put us down." Toy Freddy whispered in Royal's ear before he let he let the young girl, he then ran back over to Doc making sure the man was okay.

"Well I must say I'm impressed and very proud of Royal. I'll go make some tea." Lottery said,

"Excuse me but I think I'd be better if I made some tea for Doc and for Royal the Righteous." Freddy said politely. Royal giggled and smiled her face turning an entire new shade of red.

"But first I think Doc needs a nice warm bath!" Springtrap said,

"I'm not five years old Springtrap. I can perfectly determine whether or not I need a bath." Doc said.

"True. But you need to warm up your freezing!" Mangle said,

"Plus your 'protective padding' is a bit……full." Enard delicately whispered into Doc's ear. Doc felt his face burn up as he tried his best not to move to avoid any squishing noises. Suddenly Doc was swooped up by Golden Freddy.

"The nearest room is the second floor to the left right Lot?" He said, Lottery nodded. Trying his best not to chuckle at Doc's realization of how much rain water his diaper had soaked up.

"I'll get em there." Golden Freddy said, saving Doc a very embarrassing walk as he carried the man upstairs.

*

Everyone waited for Doc as the lights were out (thanks to the storm) and the group sat at the dinning room table. With a chandelier above them having all the candles lit illuminating the room. Or at least everyone but Doc, Lottery, and Pristine as Doc was upstairs. And Pristine and Lottery we're……well—

"I DON'T CARE PRISTINE! UNLIKE YOU I CARE ABOUT PEOPLE! NOT ONLY BECAUSE OF HOW I AM AND HOW I WAZ RAISED! BUT I QUICKLY LEARNED THAT IF I TREAT PEOPLE KINDNESS AND RESPECT THAT THEY'D BE MORE LIKELY TO WANT TO ADD TO THE FAMILY BUISNESS!" Lottery's voice carried from all the way upstairs.

"But dad! Doc is a freak! He's transgender! Trans people are nothing but cancer!" Royal said,

"IF ANYTHING IS CANCER IT'S YOUR ATTITUDE!" Lottery said. Everyone gasped, Amber, Nat, and Mike began laughing clutching their sides.

"Da-Daddy!" Pristine said sounding hurt,

"Don't 'daddy' me! You made the choice to humiliate Doc and now you pay the price! Your lucky I'm only grounding you for three months! Which means nothing sweet, no after school activities, no playing or hanging with Royal, and when your not as school you're here in your empty room STUDYING!" Lottery said. And for a moment everything was silent, until everyone heard feet coming down the stairs. The door then came open and saw Lottery who was fixing his tie. He then walked over and sat in his chair, and no sooner did he do that did everyone hear another pair of footsteps come down the stairs. Doc came into the room now wearing a night robe with a nightcap to match.

He looked a bit worn out but sat himself down and drank his tea.

"Ya doing alright Doc?" Amber said, once Doc finished his cup he put it down and spoke.

"Yes, I'm fine just a bit tired that's all. Today's been an emotional roller coaster for me." He said,

"I'd bet. But if you don't mind Doc, you and the animatronics could stay the night. The storm is still going and I'm sure you already have a high chance of getting a cold." Lottery said.

"That'd be great. Thank you." Doc said, but as he finished speaking Royal cleared her throat. "Oh right! I think I need to get something off my chest."

"Huh?" Mangle said,

"What is it?" Nat and Mike said. Doc took a deep breathe,

"I—I think I should tell you all…..how I became transgender." He said.

"Daww! That's very sweet sugar, but you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Bonnie said,

"I—I know. But…..I feel as if I have to." Doc said.

"Well then we're all ears Doc!" Amber said, Doc then took one more deep breathe before he spoke.


	8. How I Became Me

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **Fanfreddyfic: *steam comes out of ears* I-i need to sit down...at least im not that pissed anymore...*passes out***_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Oh dear...**_

 _ **Marionetty: Yay for Royal! Judging by the descriptions on your profile, it looks like she's being blackmailed, right?**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Nope it's something alot worse...**_

 _ **Random Guest: I am Glad that Pristine's father is finally disciplining her like a father should, the way he should have done at the beginning, if he had done this in the first place she would not have turned out to be such a brat. Maybe your typical spoiled rotten rich girl, but not a bully or a brat. Best regards from a random guest.**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Yeah Lottery cares about his daughter but thanks to work he's not always around so basically Pristine can do what she wants.**_

 _ **Random Guest: I an still giving you ideas for this story so i am very glad for that. i Think Doc should tell them the story of his life from the beginning to where they are now. I thank you for taking my ideas into consideration and making them your own even though i am a random guest :)**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Thanks for your ideas! And I was gonna do that for the chapter anyway! But thanks for the idea! And your welcome after all how can I not use a good idea! And I hope you all like this chapter! It took my four days to write!**_

*

The sun shone bright as a white log cabin sat in the middle of a meadow leading down a dirt road. As the roof was a bright amber and inside the home the sound of a baby girl's crying was heard. A woman was in bed as she had snow white skin with rosy pink cheeks and gray eye's. Her hair was gray as well as her normally kept hair was now a mess. She had bags under her eye's as she had a reviled, happy, and tired smile on her lips.

A man stood in front of the bed as he wore a pair of black jeans with a white thin sweater. A brown vest adorned his sweater as Docline's dad had his red hair in combed back hairstyle. His crystal blue eyes gleaming at he looked at his beautiful daughter. The baby girl had pink rosy cheeks as it had a little bit of gray hair on her head. The baby's eyes slowly opened as she slowly stopped crying, once her eye's we're fully open the baby looked at her parent's.

And smiled.

The baby then giggled,

"Isn't she just precious Doofen?" The woman said.

"She sure is Daisy." Doofen (the man) replied,

"Hello Docline." Daisy said. The baby stopped giggling for a moment, but soon resumed as Daisy tickled it's ribcage.

"She's so sweet." Doofen said.

 _ ***Four years later…***_

Docline was now four years old as he was putting things in a small backpack. She had her hair in a very messy style that covered her eyes; making Docline look like a scruffy little boy. Docline wore baggy pants and a simple white t-shirt. She put her backpack on as she sat on her bed, her bed had black and blue covers. As the walls of her room was painted a pale yellow.

A dresser was against the end of her bed as a side table sat meet feet from her bed with a lamp on it. The floor was a wooden amber color as Docline's room had watches, books, (obviously fake) hypnotism glasses and more. Docline looked around the room trying to see if she forgot anything. Once she was sure, Docline ran out of her room…..and ran straight into her father.

"My, my someone is excited!" Doofen said,

"Yeah! I'm going to the first grade and I'm only four! That means I'm super smart right?" Docline replied.

"Yes, and I'm glad we got you potty-trained early." Doofen teased, Docline blushed.

"Daaaad! Don't embarrass me like that!" She said, Doofen chuckled.

"Alright. Let's get you to school." Doofen said,

"Yay!" Docline said running out of the house and to the car.

Docline jumped out of the car and waved goodbye to her parents as she ran into the school. A security guard escorted Docline to his home room. Docline entered the room and immediately was met by the teacher. Who had light brown skin and had black hair in long dreadlocks. She wore a red velvet skirt with a gold colored belt and a white shirt to go with.

"Hello Docline I'm Mrs. William." Mrs. William said talking a bit slow, Docline took a step back from the teacher as she looked around at the other kid's. The kids behind the teacher we're all spread put doing their own thing, not even bating an eye at Docline.

"Umm….hello…..you don't have to talk so slow I can understand you. And just call me Doc." Docline said,

"Well alright Doc. Just tell me if you need anything." Mrs. William said.

"Okay." Docline said, she then gave her backpack to the teacher. Before walking over to the other kids, and for the most part everything was okay. That is until she heard—

"Hey look it's wolf boy!" Docline looked confused. And looked around to see a fat boy pointing at a skinny boy. The skinny boy wore a blue plaid sweater vest and a white pair of shorts with blue shoes to match. He was white and as his eye's we're pointed at the end. His eyes we're an inky blue as his hair matched his eye's.

The only thing that stuck out about him was an inky blue tail stick out from his shorts and his wolf ears. And finally he wore a neon yellow amulet as it swung with every movement the boy made. The boy whimpered as it shrank away from the fatter one. Docline immediately felt her curiosity kick-in.

"Le—Leave me alone! And m—my name is Simon!" Simon (the skinny boy) replied,

"More like SiLAME I doubt you can even turn into a wolf!" The fat boy remarked getting laughs from everyone but Docline.

"I—I can! But my mom and dad say I'm too young! I—I need to wait!" Simon shot back, the fatter boy scoffed and pushed the other boy over before sitting on his back.

"Yeah right! I'm sure their just lying!" The fatter boy said, everyone then started laughing. While Simon whimpered his tail going in between his legs and ears against his head. Docline felt her face going red with anger she then made her way over to the two boys pushing kids out the way. Once she was in front of the fatter boy she glared at him,

"Hey you leave him alone!" Docline said. Every kid gasped and the fatter boy got up,

"And what are you going to do?" The fatter boy demanded. Docline grabbed the fatter boy by the ear and pitched it tight before slamming him on the ground. And she still didn't let go of the fatter boys ear, in fact she was pressing harder.

"Let me go!" The fatter boy said,

"No!" Docline replied. She then grabbed the boys other ear and began twisting both. Every kid was now cheering Docline on, while Simon watched in amazement.

"Uncle! Uncle! Stop it!" The fatter boy said, and as the boys ears went blue Docline let go allowing the boys head to hit the floor. Once the show was over every kid got back to what they we're doing, but Docline walked over to Simon and held out a hand to the boy. Simon winced and back away, but once he got over his fear he slowly smiled at Docline.

"Thank you." Simon whispered,

"No problem. Wanna go play?" Docline asked.

"I'd like that." Simon said bashfully, and as Docline helped him up the two played with each other for the whole day.

Simon and Doc we're putting their things up as their parents we're going to show up any minute. But as the two we're packing Docline spoke.

"Hey……ummm……I was wondering what's it like to be a boy?" Docline asked her face going red, Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Well….I don't know. I've never really though of my gender that much. Have you thought of it?" He said, Docline blushed even redder grinding her shoe into the floor.

"I—Well yes, I've just been so curious. Ever since I was first born…..I've just felt something is out of place. I'm not sure what though." She said, Simon tiled his head his ears going back in confusion.

"Maybe you'll figure out what is out of place when you get older." Simon said, trying his best to be considerate. Docline sighed looking a bit worried,

"Or maybe it's just a faze. But either way I'm glad your my friend." Docline said. Simon blushed his irises widening as his ears perked up.

"I—I'm your friend?" He said,

"Of course you are." Docline said hugging Simon. Simon blinked as a smile came to his face, finally tears of joy filled his eyes as he hugged back.

But as the two boys had been talking Docline and Simon's parents had been listening. While both sets of parent's we're happy a look of concern seemed to cross Doofen's face.

 _ ***Fourteen years later...***_

Docline had now just graduated high school as she looked at herself in the mirror. Simon was in her room sitting on her bed, as he looked concerned at his best friend. Docline now had her hair in twists as she wore a striped black and white t-shirt with white a skirt. Docline had red lipstick on with black eye liner as she looked so angry and frustrated. She snarled as she hurridly undid all the twists in her hair and made her hair messy.

She then walked into the bathroom carrying a pair of baggy jeans. When Docline came back all her make-up had been washed off as she looked ready to break a brick wall. She then started pacing her face red with rage,

"I told my scheiß- parents I didn't want to wear any of that hämma stuff! But noooo! They said I had to look proper and good for the ceremony! They was the most humiliating moment if my life! Why couldn't I wear a suit or a tux!? I hate dresses! I hate skirts! I hate make-up, dolls, perfume, prissy hairstyles and other things! You know this especially! I've told you more then one time I like dressing as a boy! It's more comfortable anyway!" Docline said.

"Actually that's what I wanted you to talk about." Simon said nervously, Docline raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend.

"What is it?" She asked, Simon gulped.

"Well first I need to ask you a few questions." Simon replied looking ready to bolt out the door,

"Well….okay." Docline said looking a bit nervous herself. What was her friend thinking?

"Well first have you ever felt disconnected from you gender or avoidant of others that are your gender?" Simon asked,

"Uhh….yeah. Remember I only made friends with boys and I've been friends with you since the first grade. And ya know I don't like girls around these parts, their all about friendship, gossip, and a whole bunch of other ridiculous stuff." Docline said. Simon pulled out a notebook and checked a box on it.

"How long have you felt like your disconnected or avoidant?" Simon said,

"Uhhh……I don't know….maybe my whole life." Docline said. But she knew that it had been her whole life. Ever since she was first born she couldn't remember a time she handed avoided or just hated other girls. That's one of the reasons why she didn't have a strong bond with her mother. Simon grimaced slightly before checking another box,

"Allright do you hate wearing or associating with things related to your gender?" Simon said. Docline looked around her room seeing nothing but superhero posters, action/adventure books and more.

"Yeah it makes me feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. But what does these questions have to do with anything?" Docline said,

"What these have to do is that…..I think you might be transgender." Simon said. He then ducked down as if expecting an explosion, Docline's jaw had dropped. As her pupils had dilated back suddenly her cheeks flared as her eyes hardened. Simon then slowly got himself off the bed and back himself towards the door. Suddenly Docline got up and grabbed Simon by his amulet,

"Do-Do-Doc! Careful! You know my amulet controls my transformation!" Simon said now shaking.

"I don't give a damn! What do you know about how my mind works!" Docline said, Simon started to pull away. Knowing that when Docline got angry it was best no one was around. Eventually the chain on his amulet broke and Simon ran off as fast as his legs could take him. Once Simon was gone Docline sat on his bed and started crying, he couldn't be trans could he. When Docline did stop crying she put on a skirt and paid more attention on how uncomfortable she felt.

She then turned on a radio and pulled out a mirror and looked at herself. And as Docline thought sad music played on the radio as a woman's voce sang with it.

 _Who am I?_

 _Was I born in the right skin?_

 _I try so hard to be who I'm not._

 _So who am I?_

 _Am I a girl who's meant to be a tomboy?_

 _Am I a boy who likes to play with girl toys?_

 _Was I just born not the right way?_

 _Is it worth fitting in?_

 _When I'm not comfortable in my own skin._

Docline pulled out a brush and began brushing all her hair to the front of her head. Of course still leaving some in the back, she then got up and started going through her closet.

 _Who am I?_

 _I can't deny._

 _That I'm not who I should be._

 _But if I do this what will my family think of me!?_

 _Maybe I should start being the real me!_

Docline then walked back putting the clothes she had picked out on the bed. But she began to pace feeling extreme worry in her gut.

 _Who I'm meant to be._

 _Only my opinion matters here._

 _Who I'm meant to be._

 _My Identity._

 _Who am I?_

Once the song on the radio ended Docline turned it off and sat on her bed thinking. As her father's voice flashed through her head,

 _'I love you princess.'_ Docline then shook his head his eye's gaining a determined look.

"I'm not a princess……I'm a prince." Docline muttered, before she looked at the clothes she picked out.

And swallowed some bravery.

 _ ***Two days later…***_

The door opened as a woman with magenta hair answered the door. Her wolf ears we're fluffy and as was her tail as her magenta eye's looked down to see a young man. The young man wore a very baggy

"Hello young boy, are you a friend of Simon's?" The magenta haired woman said,

"It's me, Doc." The young "boy" replied raising his head. And the magenta haired woman was stunned to see that the boy was in fact Docline. And she was even more surprised to hear how boyish Docline's voice sounded, as if she had been practicing. While Docline tried to hide a swell of pride as she knew she'd be able to fool people.

"Oh! I'm sorry dearie! I'm guessing you're here to see my son." The magenta haired woman said, Docline nodded. And walked inside, but as she did she seemed to keep herself closed off and looked a bit ashamed and unsure. Docline then hurried over to the stairs avoiding any eye contact with the magenta haired woman.

"Umm…..honey….if you don't mind me asking….why are you dressed like that?" She asked, Docline froze as she bit her lip trying to come up with a good excuse. Eventually she came up with one,

"Uhhhh…..just a new look I'm trying out. Ya know, something new!" Docline said with forced enthusiasm. The magenta haired woman didn't seem to buy the excuse but didn't push any further. Docline let out a breathe she hadn't even realized she had been holding before running up the stairs knowing she owed someone an apology.

Simon was in his room reading a book in his wolf form as his fur and eye's were inky blue. As the boy-turned-wolf resembled a very skinny fifteen year old wolf. His clothes were torn slightly as Simon's ears we're fully grown as they swerved and tilted at every noise made. His legs and belly we're very skinny as his fur was smooth well kept. His tail was a bit long as it laid limply on the floor, suddenly the door opened and Simon jumped with a doggish yelp.

At first Simon was confused as he saw a young boy in the door frame. Simon immediately felt even more fear as his cheeks flushed red. He backed away from the stranger growling at him,

"Simon it's me." Docline said calmly this time speaking in her normal voice. Simon looked stunned and cautiously walked over to Docline before sniffing her for a minute.

"Wow. Your good." Simon said, Docline this time around she smiled feeling another swell of pride.

"Tha-Thanks!" Docline replied, tears forming in her eyes. Simon gave his friend a sympathetic look before nuzzling up with her.

"You look great! I bet you could fool the F.B.I!" Simons said, Docline hugged her friend tightly as she cried her eye's out.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I….I-I shouldn't have acted like that! Oh and…..he-here's your amulet." Docline said, before pulling back from Simon and taking out his amulet. Simon smiled and he immediately grabbed his amulet and put it back around his neck. And as soon as the amulet hit his chest Simon began to change back. Docline took a step back giving her friend space, as Simon whimpered and cried out in pain. As his transformation was forced to reverse itself.

Once it was over Simon sat on the floor whipping away tears of pain. He then motioned his friend over, and Docline immediately went back to hugging him. After a few moments Docline let go and sat on the floor as well. The two then looked at each other not sure of what to say,

"You know it's alright Doc. It's only natural for you to have that reaction. I'm glad you came around so quickly." Simon said.

"I-I guess I just needed to be told the truth. But…." Docline said her mood completely deflating,

"But what?" Simon said.

"My parents and yours. How are we going to tell them th-th-that…..I'm….." Docline said, tears falling down her face as she trailed off. Simon put a hand on Docline's shoulder,

"Who said we have to?" Simon said. Docline looked up in surprise,

"Wha-What do you—" She said.

"I mean that we're both going to the same collage. If we are able to convince the principal then we can get the same dorm! And once that's done we can move from this place just liked we planned when we we're kids! And none of our parents will be the wiser!" Simon said, Docline looked stunned but slowly a smile formed on her face.

"That's so crazy it just might work!" She said, "But…..please only call me by my nickname and use make pronouns. I….I recently figured out that those make me uncomfortable as well." Simon nodded and the two "boys" then began to plan out what to do.

 _ ***Two months and twenty-nine days later…***_

Doc (now going by his nickname) and Simon we're walking towards a large red-bricked building. Simon had a calm grin on his face as his ears we're high in the air. While Doc had his head low blush consuming his face, him and Simon had large bags and their backpacks on their back. Simon looked at Doc and have him a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry Doc. I'm sure we can build up a good case for you. After all with what we got to say he can't even try to say no." He said. Doc raised his head and smiled, maybe his friend was right.

"I'm sorry but I can't bend the rules." A man's voice said,

"What!? But my friend just recently figured out and is still trying to except it as who he is! He needs support!" Simon retorted. As him and Doc we're in the dean's office the wall was painted an olive green. While the floor had a black carpet on it, the dean say in a rolling chair in front of his desk. As the two boys sat across from him, three bookshelves we're on the right wall while a coupe of filing cabinets we're on the left. The dean himself was tan with blue eye's and blonde hair that had bleached blonde highlights.

The man had a look of sympathy on his face as he turned down the two boy's (making sure to count Docline as a boy) offer. Doc withered looking down at the ground.

"I-It's fine. I-I'll just not go to collage." He said, his male voice sounding realistic enough to be believable.

"What!? But Doc you need a full education!" Simon replied,

"I don't care! If I get placed in a girls dorm then my roomies will ask questions and you know that!" Doc argued. The dean shook his head,

 _'Kids…..their like a un-pulled gun triggers.'_ He thought.

"Boys." The dean said, but Simon and Doc didn't seem to hear the dean.

"But Doc! You know as well as I do you need a collage diploma in order to get the best jobs!" Simon said,

"Boys." The dean repeated a bit louder.

"I can't risk it! You know how sensitive I am!" Doc argued back,

"BOYS." The dean tried again almost yelling.

"But Doc don't you think your being a bit—" Simon said but he was soon cut off,

"BOYS!" The dean screamed. Doc jumped while Simon jumped as his ears and tail flew back in fear. The dean then took in a sigh of relief,

"As I was saying…..I can't bend the rules. Even if Doc is transgender he must be placed in a girl dorm and Simon, you must be placed in a boy dorm. But……just because I can't change that rule doesn't mean their isn't another option." The dean said. Both Simon and Doc looked at each other being completely silent. The dean chuckled,

"The other option, you both must be wondering, is that I can give your friend here a single dorm." He said. Simon and Doc immediately perked-up, Simon's wolf tail sagged like no tomorrow while Doc smiled happily.

" **Really!?** " They both said, Doc's male voice cracking a bit.

"Yes but it will cost extra." The dean said,

"I'll take it! I'll take it!" Doc said his female voice breaking free. Once he got over his excitement, he quickly recomposed himself clearing his throat. Simon and the dean laughed,

"You may have the voice down but you still need to be able to keep it whenever you get emotional." The dean said. Doc blushed a deep red,

"Ri-Right." He muttered. Simon patted Doc on the back,

"Hey you'll get there." Simon said. Doc only seemed to look down at the floor trying not to cry, the dean smiled warmly. He had to admit those two's friendship made him feel happy.

"And Simon your dorm is in the male dormitory building A room 101. And Doc the closest dormitory building for females is, C and the one and only single we have in there is room 045. Does that sound okay for you." The dean said, Doc and Simon both nodded.

"And do you mind if we unpack and stay the night here?" Simon said, hoping that the dean would agree.

"Alright but that's only because I'll be staying here to unpack a few more things for my office." The dean said, Simon and Doc cheered.

"Thanks dean Richard!" Simon said,

"Thank you!" Doc echoed. The two boys then ran out the office and ran to their dorm rooms.

Doc and Simon had both finished packing by sunset, and Simon immediately ran to his best friends room. And when Simon opened the door he saw Doc looking at what could only be a medical book. When Doc looked up to see Simon he immediately slammed the book shut his face going red.

"I-I didn't realize you we're going to be done so soon." Doc said with a nervous chuckle, he then quickly put his book up on a bookshelf. Simon decided not to ask what Doc was looking at, so he instead looked around at the room. The room had a short, tan, shaggy carpet. While the walls of his dorm room were a light blue, a desk sat in the lower right corner of the room. As his bed sat in the upper right corner bed frame, sheets and all.

A mini fridge was plugged into the wall as all of Doc little lotions, we're on top of it. Finally Simon saw Doc had a key necklace wrapped around Doc's neck. Most likely the key to his dorm, Simon smiled and walked in making sure to shut the door.

"Can you believe we we're able to get into Psychology Collage? I can't wait to became a applied behavior analysis psychologist!" Simon said,

"I know! I want to became a developmental psychologist! Do you think I can do it?" Doc said. Simon put a hand on Doc's,

"Of course you can, just like on how you can be a boy. Even if you weren't born one I know you can do it." Simon said. Doc felt tears of joy build in his eye's he then hugged Simon and started crying. Simon smiled warmly,

"I'll always be with you every step of the way."

The next day kids we're making their way to their dorm rooms ready to meet their dorm mates and unpack their things. Simon was packing his backpack as his ears and tail twitched nervously. What roomie was he going to have? Unfortulently Simon was soon answered as the door flung open. Simon's pupils dilated back as he saw an obese boy who wire black baggy pants, a black hoodie with a small, and a black beanie with red hair strands poking out.

The boy had three chocolate brown freckles on each cheek as he was fair skinned, his red eye's glaring at the room. Simon felt his stomach twist and do back flips as he recognized this boy.

He was the boy that harassed him in the first grade.

The boy looked down and as soon as his eye's landed on Simon he smiled.

"Well, well, well if it isn't wolf boy." He said, Simon whimpered too terrified to speak.

"I'm glad I have a nerd as my dorm mate cause now……I don't need to do any work." The boy said, and Simon shrank away never feeling as scared as he was right now.

 _ ***One Week Later…***_

Simon sped walked his was to Doc's dorm as he wore a hoodie covering his body and face. All the girls who we're making their way to their dorms from a long and hard day of learning, gave Simon odd looks but continued on their way. Once Simon got to Doc's room door he didn't hesitate to walk into the room, making sure to shut the door behind him. When Simon saw Doc he saw the man was just finishing up a huge pile of homework. He looked a bit tired and relieved to be finishing his work.

"Hey Simon! Good news, I talked to Dean Richard and he said that me and you can graduate by the end of the year with how many advanced classes and homework we're doing! Isn't that vonderful!" Doc said, but as soon as he finished he saw something was….off about Simon.

"Okay…..what happened?" Doc said, crossing his arms. Simon sighed and pulled off his hoodie hoof to reveal his bruised face, broken lip, black eye, and bandaged up ears. Doc gasped and immediately grabbed a first aid kit from under his bed and ran over to Simon. He pulled up the sleeves on Simon's hoodie and saw large gashed and cuts. Doc then grabbed some wet wipes from the first aid kit and started wiping down the wounds.

"Simon who did this?" Doc said while at work, Simon blushed slightly but didn't pall his arm back. He then cleared his throat and spoke,

"M—My dorm mate. H—He's that boy from kindergarten! The one that would always make fun of me! He's…..He's resorted to physical violence in order to get what he wants." Simon said sounding as if he was on the brink of tears. Doc's face went red with anger as he walked to the bathroom and came back with a soapy rag and a small container of water. He then started washing out the wounds, and Simon winced in pain in response.

"Well then looked like Dean Richard is going to be expelling a vile brute." Doc said, Simon's pupils dilated in fear.

"N—No! Bruse will murder me! I came to you to see if we could graduate this year. But since that's already answered then I'll just grin and bear it! I can get through this." He said, trying to give Doc a convincing smile.

" _ **WHAT**_!? Have you lost your mind!? I can't just allow my friend to get beat into nougat!" Doc said,

"But Doc if we tell Richard I'll be nothing but a dusty pile of bones by the time Bruse is done with me! I promise I'll come and see you every day if that helps! And I'll bring my homework with me so we can work together! Please! I'm too young to die!" Simon said giving Doc the biggest puppy eye's he could muster. Doc groaned,

"You know I can't resist the puppy eye's! Fine! I won't say a word. But as soon as this is all over we're getting a restraining order on Bruse!" He said. Simon nodded eagerly and took off his back pack off pulling out of his homework.

And that was that as Doc and Simon helped each other with their work. Getting closer and closer to their graduation date, they look all the classes and courses they could. And worked themselves to the bone trying their hardest. It eventually got nearing to the end of the year and they had one more project: The Counseling Test. Where the kids who we're to graduate that year would be paired together and would have to counsel one another.

Doc and Simon had (conveniently) been paired up and had decided to do their counseling in Doc's room (since Simon's room was completely out of the question). The two had just finished up Simon's counseling and was now getting ready to do Doc's.

"I-I'm not su-su-sure about this." Doc said as he sat on his bed twiddling his thumbs, as Simon positioned a camera in from of him and Doc.

"Doc you know we have to film our counselling's and give them to the teacher. And she said it would be completely confidential and she'd delete them as soon as she was done grading them." Simon said, Doc whimpered as he put his hands over his face.

"What if she's lying!? What if she—" Doc said before Simon put a hand to his mouth,

"Doc, she won't do anything that cruel. Plus I already told her we we're going to give it to her today. I'll run over to her room and give her the camera. It's that simple." Simon said. Doc bit his lip as he had a bad feeling deep inside his chest. But he chose to ignore it,

"Alright, after all what could possibly go wrong?" Doc said. Simon smiled warmly,

"There ya go, that's the spirit! Now let's get going!" He said, and him and Doc got started.

 _ ***A few hours later…***_

Simon had just gotten to the teacher's room, completely out of breathe but fine. The teacher had peach colored skin with pale blonde hair.

"He—Here it is. All done, like I promised." Simon said, the teacher smiled warmly.

"Why thank you! Since you and Doc are first I'll be done and graded by tomorrow!" The teacher said, Simon smiled his ears and tail perking up.

"No thank you! Me and Doc will be here in the morning!" Simon said, before running off.

And just like the teacher had said she walked into her classroom and got to work right away. She was stunned to learn so much about Simon. But she literally fell out of her seat to hear that Doc was trans. And after she got over the initial shock she and re-watched it a couple of times. She graded their work on paper giving both "boys" A's.

She then opened a drawer and put the papers in, but in that mere moment she was distracted she didn't notice an obese boy switch the camera out for a different one.

Bruse smiled maliciously walking to his dorm room looking at videos on the camera.

"That loser Doc is pretending to be a dude!? And that mutt-for-brains really is a werewolf! Well….looks like I hit the jackpot!" Bruse muttered to himself. And when he got to his dorm room, he saw Simon was completely knocked out. He snickered the plugged a USB cord from the camera into his laptop. And uploaded the videos to his laptop.

 _ ***Two Day's Later (Graduation Day)***_

Doc and Simon we're both in their blue graduation robes, as Doc begrudgingly put his hair in twists. He looked at himself in the mirror and shame and disgust was planted on his face. Simon put a hand on Doc's shoulder, and Doc sighed smiling slightly.

"It's almost over." Doc said, Simon then nodded and the two made their way to the assembly room. But as they both walked through the halls some kids shot Doc looks of disgust or mockery. While they seemed to look fearfully at Simon, some even moving out the way of him. Simon and Doc both raised an eyebrow not knowing what all the fuss was about. But they quickened their pace trying their best to drown out the sounds of the students.

Doc was called up and took his diploma he smiled, trying to stop tears of joy from cascading down his face. He looked through the crowd and saw his parents who looked very happy for him. When Doc was offered for a speech he simply shook his head and walked off the stage, making his way over to his parent's. Simon was eventually called up as well his ears stuffed in his graduation cap. He took his diploma and admired it, and just like Simon and looked for his parents but frowned slightly when he only saw his mother.

When offered for a speech Simon shook his head and left the stage running to his mother, a look of dread crossing his face. Doc was talking to his parent's at rapid pace feeling very happy. But as Simon talked to his mother he started crying. Simon's mother hugged her son tightly, and just as Simon let go of her did Doc and his parents come over. Doc got a concerned look and ran over to Simon,

"What's the matter?" He said using his female voice in front of his parent's.

"I-I-It's nothing too important. I'll tell you later." Simon said, Doc had an impatient look. And opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even form a syllable the two families heard the entire room gasp. The families looked around but their eye's soon fell in front of the assembly t.v. screen. Doc and Simon's eye's widened as they saw something that made their blood run cold.

They saw their counseling video.

Doc's parents looked at Doc in disbelief hearing that he was transgender. While Simon's mother had a look of horror on her face the crowd was split. Some people booing or laughing at Doc, while some people screamed and moved away from Simon. Doc hyperventilated and ran as people started throwing stuff at him screaming slurs at him. He stuffed his diploma in his robe pocket crying into his eye's.

Doc almost had made it to the exit until his arm was grabbed by someone. He turned around to see Simon,

"Do—Doc I—I'm sorry I'm not su-sure how it got online." Simon said out of breathe. Doc slapped Simon so hard the poor boy fell down,

"Yeah right! You probably caved when Bruse got to you!" Doc said still crying.

"But Doc it isn't—" Simon tried to say, but Doc interrupted.

"I don't care! I never want to see you again!" Doc said, he the ran off again. Simon was about to follow after him but a magenta wolf picked him up and ran with him.

"Son you need to move far, far away from here." The wolf said,

"But mom! What about Do—" Simon said only for his wolf-turned-mother to speak over him.

"He's not my priority right now." His mother said, meanwhile Doc ran and ran as far, far away from the school tears never stopping.

 _ ***Thirty-five years later...***_

Doc was sleeping (and hiding) in the cargo part of a ship, as his clothes we're torn and ripped. But he saw soon woken up when he suddenly felt the ship stop. Doc got up and carefully made his way out of the cargo part of the ship. And as he made his way put he found a lab coat, a white shirt, and a pair of shorts. Doc hid behind one of the boxes to change and made his way to the upper levels.

And when Doc got to the upper level he was soon swept into a crowd of people leaving the ship. When Doc got off the ship and looked around to see where he was. And Doc's eye's widened as he saw that he saw on an inhabited island. The island had paved dirt roads as the place had lots of building (and people) scrambling home. Doc immediately felt overwhelmed as his heart raced.

He looked up to see a storm was coming and Doc hurried to find a place to stay. But as the storm made rolled in on the island he ran into a forest. Doc hid in the hole of a tree for protection but as it started to rain he saw what looked to be a building. Doc smiled and ran for a building, and after some difficultly of opening the door he got inside. Doc made sure to shut the door behind him and he felt his senses assaulted by the smell of rust, mold, and spoiled food.

He tried to turn on the lights but found they we're completely shot. Doc then walked his way through the building and quickly found it was an abandoned pizzeria. He also found plans for things called "animatronics" but for some reason he couldn't find what the plans we're showing him. That is until he found a giant safe door which Doc found was appropriately named "the safe room". It took Doc a long time to open the door but when he did his senses immediately smelled death, gore, and blood.

Doc gagged and covered his nose with his sleeve as he ignored his instincts to run and walked down the stairs. And as Doc got to the bottom floor he found a slightly broken flashlight. He then turned it on and was surprised to see it actually worked, but as he aimed it at the darkness Doc gasped.

He had found the animatronics.

Many of the animatronics were missing parts and pieces of themselves. As they all looked to have random splotches of dried, caked-on blood. The one injury each of the animatronics seemed to have in common was a cover plate was missing from their chest. As it showed a dimly glowing sphere was in their chest cavity specifically where a heart would be. Doc winced as he felt an odd stab of pity for the creatures in front of him for some reason.

He walked over to a small brown bear and inspected it seeing it was made of metal. But as Doc put a hand on the lime green glowing sphere he felt a wave of shock and the bear groaned in response. Once Doc got over the both electric shock and mental shock he slowly got an idea.

He could re-build these things.

He could make this place his (or all of their) home.

Doc then smiled but before he left he pat the small bear on the head and walked out the safe room. Not shutting the door behind him, and that's how the ball got rolling. For the next three years Doc turned the pizzeria into a home. And studied the animatronics blue prints, and how to build complicated machinery in order to reach his goals. And once everything was done, and Mangle opened her eye's looking at Doc for the first time he felt more happiness them he had felt in a long, long time.

 _ ***Back To The Present Day***_

Everyone was stunned once Doc's story was over, and Doc himself was completely worn out.

"Wowwy-kazowy." Mangle said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…..what she said." Royal said pointing to Mangle,

"Yes I've lived what you could say a roller coaster of a life." Doc said with a yawn.

"I'd say! But if I ever meet that Bruse guy pow I'd kick him to moon!" Toy Bonnie said,

"Save seconds for me! But…..I do wonder about Simon. I hope he ended up alright." Enard said.

"Hmmmm…..maybe he'll come back one day!" Mike said, Doc shrugged.

"Maybe. Can't be sure though he doesn't even know I'm here." Doc said, as his eye lids became heavy. And almost as if by magic everyone else started to become tired as well.

"Alright I think we all need some rest." Lottery said, with a yawn. And him and everyone else walked up the stairs, all tired after a very eventful day.


	9. Epilogue: Looking For You

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Marionetty: Jeez, Bruce is harsh. and Poor Simon..._**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Yes. Yes he is. And don't worry you'll see Simon again!_**

 ** _Random Guest: This chapter is very well written. Maybe you should update doc's info on your profile to reflect the new backstory for him you created here. Signed a random guest. :)_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): I'm glad ya liked my chapter! And I'll be sure to do that!_**

*

The animatronics all waited for Doc as they all waited by his room door.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Doc's (very muffled) voice came through the door,

"We didn't talk you into this we super-cutely-puppy-eye'd you into this!" Mangle said.

"That still doesn't help!" Doc replied,

"Come on Doc it's just us! Your fam! We just wanna see!" Toy Bonnie said.

"This is stupid!" Doc said,

"Come on! Think positive!" Mangle said.

"Alright……I'm positive this is stupid!" Doc replied. The animatronics simply giggled at how childish Doc was acting.

"Come on stop stalling and show us what you got!" Enard said,

"If you got it flaunt it!" Yellow Belly chirped. Everyone heard Doc groan as the door slowly opened, and the short man stepped out. Revealing he was wearing a very frilly black and orange dress as he wore high heels to match. His hair was straightened out almost touching the floor as Doc no longer had a beard. Doc has his arms crossed as his cheeks we're a bright red.

"Happy?" Doc said,

"Yep! You look pretty!" Petite said. Doc groaned once again,

"Thanks…..I guess." He muttered.

"Hey but if you got a beard then how do you not have one now?" Toy Freddy said, Doc sighed but smiled as he pulled bobby pins out of his hair. He then took the bottom of his hair and ran in across his face just barely touching his nose. Doc then connected the end with the very rim of his hair line and put the bobby pins in, setting the hair in place. He then ruffled the beard and his hair so that it would match. Finally Doc was done as a cocky smile came to his face.

"Ooooooh." All the animatronics said at once, Doc chuckled.

"I've been practicing for years. Now I'm going to get out of this ridiculous stuff, once I'm done we can have dinner." Doc said before walking in his room and shutting the door.

*

Meanwhile an inky blue wolf was running as his mal-nourished and frail body showed almost all his bones. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of his friend. He whimpered as gun shots fired behind him he hid in the hole of a tree. And a few moments after he did, did he seen big black boots running after him. Once he was sure that the human was gone he ran, and ran continuing his tireless search.


End file.
